Os Discos do Meu Quarto
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: Tooru dá um estranho presenta para Kyo. E Kyo, que acreditava que o presente era inútil, acaba descobrindo que a aparência muitas vezes engana.


Outra resposta do Desafio dos 140 temas do Fórum Mundo dos Fics.

Sinto tanto por esse one-shot ter ficado tão dããã, mas foi a única idéia que me ocorreu no momento. Na verdade, eu pretendia fazer uma fanfic com o Sagara Sousuke, de Full Metall Panic, mas a inspiração não veio.

Bom, aí está. Algo extremamente... Tooru O.O

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket não me pertencem e eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo essas coisas... Tooru. O.O

**OS DISCOS DO MEU QUARTO **

Sempre me perguntei como ela consegue ser tão... Tooru. Fala sério; acho que não existe no mundo garota mais sonsa que essa. Nunca vou entender de onde ela tira essas idéias tão... Tooru.

Vocês acham que estou exagerando? Acreditem, ela é tão esquisita que o único termo existente para defini-la é o seu próprio nome: Tooru.

E um exemplo de esquisitice "a la Tooru" é justamente esse treco que, neste exato momento, a própria Tooru segura entre os dedos, feliz da vida (outra característica Tooru).

-Olhe, Kyo, não é lindo? – ela me pergunta, sorrindo tontamente, como sempre faz. Será que os músculos da face dela não se cansam de ficar sorrindo vinte e quatro horas por dia?

-Hu. – é a única coisa que posso dizer diante desse treco tão... Tooru.

-Você não gostou? Ficou feio? E-eu não levo muito jeito para coisas manuais, por isso não ficou muito bom. Se você não quiser aceitar, não tem problema. Não vou ficar ofendida. – Ótimo, agora ela está tendo o típico "ataque-de-histeria-Tooru".

É melhor eu aceitar essa droga de presente logo, antes que ela comece a chorar.

-E eu disse alguma coisa? Me dá isso logo!

OOooOOooO

Tenho lá minhas dúvidas se deveria ter mesmo aceitado o bendito presente. Se é que isso pode ser chamado de presente. Ela tinha dito que era um artesanato. Artesanato estranho...

O primeiro pensamento que me veio à cabeça foi jogar fora. Mas se eu jogasse fora, Tooru descobriria, já que é ela quem põe o lixo para fora. E se ela descobrisse... não quero nem imaginar o que essa casa iria virar. Com toda certeza, eu seria tachado de "o grande vilão" que faz meninas inocentes chorarem. Não, isso eu não iria agüentar. Meu psicológico não suportaria Shigure me atazanando o resto da semana com apelidos irritantes.

Não tive alternativa. Pendurei o bendito "artesanato" na janela do meu quarto.

Devo dizer que até que não ficou tão feio. Mas que ficou estranho, ficou.

No primeiro dia, quase morri do coração quando entrei no quarto. Tinha me esquecido de fechar a cortina antes de ir para a escola, e isso dava caminho livre para os benditos raios solares entrarem, batendo em cheio no tal presente. Quase fiquei cego.

Minha primeira reação foi querer jogar fora. Mas como todo o raciocínio do dia anterior voltou-me à cabeça, decidi que seria melhor manter a janela semi-fechada pela cortina.

Fala sério. Nunca vou entender a cabeça dessa garota. Armou o maior escarcéu quando viu o tal do presente pendurado na janela, e quase desmaiou de tanta felicidade – outra característica exclusiva da Tooru.

Lembro que na semana passada eu perguntei de onde ela tinha tirado aquela idéia tão.. Tooru – ok, não falei exatamente com essas palavras, mas o sentido foi o mesmo.

E ela me respondeu, apontando para a lata de lixo:

-Daqui.

Devo dizer que fiquei sem palavras diante de tão emocionante explicação. Acho que ela não percebeu, já que continuou sorrindo abobalhadamente. Cara, como ela consegue?

-Do... lixo? – comecei com cuidado. Não queria Shigure no meu pé pelo resto da semana. – Você resolveu me dar um presente depois de ter olhado para o... lixo?

-Sim! – ela falou em um rompante de alegria.

Juro, juro que se fosse outra pessoa eu já teria partido para a ignorância. Mas como é a Tooru... não tem como ficar nervoso. Acho que é praticamente impossível.

- Shigure-san ia jogar todos aqueles discos fora. – ela começou, chamando minha atenção. – Achei que seria um desperdício, mesmo todos eles estando riscados. Então, pensei em fazer alguma coisa com eles e dar para alguém.

Uh. Talvez Tooru seja mais esquisita do que eu pensava. Ninguém dentro dos parâmetros de normalidade penduraria discos riscados e velhos em fios de nylon – imitando os sinos da felicidade – e daria como presente para alguém.

Bom, Tooru não está dentro desses parâmetros. Se estivesse, não seria a Tooru, e eu não teria nesse exato momento um monte de discos pendurados pelo meu quarto.

Quando digo um monte, não é hipérbole, não. Chega a ser até mesmo um eufemismo.

Depois que eu aceitei aquele primeiro presente, Tooru se empolgou de uma tal forma que começou a recolher discos velhos e riscados pelo bairro, só para fazer mais dessas... coisas. Acho que ela pensa que eu fiquei maravilhado, que achei a sétima maravilha do mundo, ou coisa do tipo, porque cada dia ela me aparece com um treco novo desses. Eu nem consigo mais enxergar a bendita lâmpada.

Mas eu não posso negar que o efeito é bonito, principalmente à noite. Quando fica tudo escuro, eu acendo a lâmpada do quarto e, de disco em disco, a luz reflete-se, e logo todo o quarto está iluminado por uma luz um tanto quanto irreal.

Tooru adora quando isso acontece. Diz ter a sensação de estar dentro de um sonho, de um outro mundo. Sim, essa é outra característica dela: dizer frases completamente... Tooru. Quem no mundo ia dizer um treco estranho desses, me digam?  
Só a Tooru mesmo.

Mas, sabe? Ainda bem que a Tooru é tão... Tooru. Ainda bem que Shigure ia jogar fora aqueles benditos discos. E ainda bem que Tooru resolveu me dá-los de presente. Se qualquer um desses três fatores simplesmente não existissem, provavelmente agora eu não estaria tão... Tooru?

Sim. Vocês não entenderam errado. Acho que estou ficando um pouco "Tooru" também – será que é a convivência?  
Não encontro outro termo para definir como estou me sentido agora, neste exato momento, em que olho para os discos iluminados, refletidos dentro dos sonolentos olhos dela. Da Tooru. Agora ela inventou de vir no meu quarto toda santa noite, só para ficar olhando esses discos.

Ás vezes, ela chega a dormir desse jeito. E dorme com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto – de vez em quando ela baba também. Fico me perguntando com o que ela sonha quando dorme aqui.

E enquanto ela dorme, tudo o que posso fazer é ficar olhando para o teto, contemplando o reflexo dourado dela nos inúmeros discos do meu quarto.

Realmente, eu nunca vou entender essa garota.

OooOOOO

Sim, eu sei. Ficou dããã.

Mas fazer o que. Foi o que saiu.

Quem tiver pena dessa humilde mortal e quiser deixar um comentário, clique no botão abaixo. :D


End file.
